


Oh Blow(dryer) Me Sam!

by sweetondean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetondean/pseuds/sweetondean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny, silly drabble that came about from a conversation about how no matter what, the Winchesters always have epic hair!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Blow(dryer) Me Sam!

Sam sat in the Impala impatiently tapping his foot. He'd been waiting out front for what felt like ages. He honked the horn again in frustration. "Come on" he yelled over the loud honking noise.

 

Inside, Dean rolled his eyes. Jesus his brother was an impatient s.o.b.! Could he not just give him a minute!

  

Sam unfurled his long legs from the Impala with a huff. He stomped back towards the Men of Letter's bunker, throwing open the heavy door and slamming it behind him with as much force and noise as he could muster. He thundered his way down the stairs. "Dean" he yelled out, knowing there was no way Dean could hear him.

 

Sam marched down the hallway towards the Men of Letters bunker bathroom. A large, college dorm style affair.  "DEAN" he yelled again, as he stormed into the room.

 

Dean spun around. Blowdryer in one hand, product in the other. "What?"

"Dude. Are you still doing your hair?" 

"Perfection like this takes time, Sammy." Dean ran a hand through the front of his hair, pushing his fringe up and slightly off to the side. He stood back, and nodded to himself in satisfaction.

 

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean turned and gave his brother a shit eating "see" grin, before shoving past Sam into the hall. "Come on Sam, we haven't got all day!" Dean scolded.

 

Sam shook his head and let out a deep sigh...then quickly checked his hair in the mirror, before following Dean out.

 


End file.
